


不怎么罗曼蒂克

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	不怎么罗曼蒂克

“给我写信，”克鲁姆拉着赫敏的手深情款款地嘱咐道，“一定。”

和德姆斯特朗的学生一起离开霍格沃兹时，这位世界头号找球手状似无意地往挤在走廊上的那堆学生中看了一眼。感受到他的视线，一个金发斯莱特林朝他挑衅地挑了下眉。他立马回以微笑，这个微小的表情变化几乎转瞬即逝，除了那个男孩外没人注意到。

他在霍格沃兹度过了一段愉快日子，不必说。

德拉科在德姆斯特朗的入场表演上就只盯着克鲁姆看——三强争霸的主角之一（尽管火焰杯还没开始选拔，但谁都猜的出来），保加利亚国家队的找球手，他拥有所有受人瞩目的特质。因此，出于马尔福外交的本能，他认为有必要和克鲁姆搞好关系——斯莱特林王子的橄榄枝没有人会拒绝，除了某个该死的救世主例外。

当晚他就在德姆斯特朗的宿舍门口堵住了正要回去的克鲁姆，并露出马尔福完美的外交用微笑，向对方伸出了手。克鲁姆握住了，当然；但他甚至抓着那只手把他拉近了一点，几乎扯进怀里。年长的男孩在他耳边低低地说：“美人，你想不想更进一步？”

德拉科怔怔地僵在克鲁姆怀里，对方饱满的肌肉贴着他的脸颊，在冬日里释放着难以想象的热度——他竟然没法拒绝，只好抛下那些尽力掌握主导权的外交手段，乖乖点了点头。

他们在圣诞舞会前夕做了一次，在克鲁姆的单人宿舍里。金发男孩被摆成一个完全打开的姿势，背部深陷在柔软的丝绒被里，细白的长腿被大大地向两边掰开，克鲁姆跪在中间快速挺动腰身，把自己巨大的凶器不断楔进男孩的身体。

“我真没想到……嗯……你会选格兰杰……”德拉科一边呻吟一边说道，语气软腻又颇像指责，“我开始怀疑你的眼光……啊”

克鲁姆俯下身吸住他的乳尖，那里已经呈现一种亢奋的嫩红色，乳粒硬硬的像两颗豆子。他含着其中一边模模糊糊地说道：“赫敏很漂亮。”

“那是个泥巴种——别咬，受不了了嗯……”

“你的纯血论真够老土的，也只有你们这些人才会在挑姑娘的时候考虑血统了。”他说着，突然很用力地往深处一顶，逼出男孩一声尖叫。

“别把你理解不了的东西说成老土，混血！”男孩刻薄地反击，丝毫不考虑自己的处境——身上的运动员开始发挥他的体力优势，掐住他的腰加速抽动起来。他每一下都又深又准，频繁地刺激里面那叫人发疯的一点。德拉科仰着脖子哭叫，手指拽紧了身下的床单，阴茎抽搐着被送上高潮。

“你真辣，”克鲁姆搓着他刚刚发泄过的囊袋延长他的高潮，身下被谄媚的肠肉紧紧吸住，不禁满足地叹息道。

德拉科迷茫地望着天花板，无意识地张嘴喘气，红润的上下唇分开小幅度起伏着，克鲁姆忍不住亲了上去——他轻易地破开形同虚设的阻碍，舌尖粗鲁却富有技巧性地在上颚舔弄，勾着里面的软舌互相纠缠。金发男孩被吻得气喘吁吁，他推开克鲁姆的脸，用力顺了几口气。

“我以为你这种头脑简单四肢发达得像巨怪的家伙吻技不会多好，”他说道，话的内容完全不留情面，仿佛尽其所能地在逼对方报复自己。克鲁姆把他翻过去，抬高那两瓣白皙浑圆的屁股，不遗余力地再次撞进去。

“大概是因为总有你这种美人投怀送抱。”他边干边说，力道之大完全不像想让对方回话的样子。德拉科估计听清了他说的，脸颊一下子红得滴血，却苦于没办法说出完整的句子——他只好用手肘朝后软绵绵地打了他一下。克鲁姆当机立断，马上也在那两瓣屁股上各抽了一掌，这力度可不小；两块白嫩的肉马上红了起来，德拉科脸埋在被单里闷闷地呜咽着。

“你欺负我……”男孩泪汪汪地从被单里回头看他，像受了天大的委屈。年长的只好疼惜地又揉了揉，手穿过腋下将男孩抱起来坐到自己身上。

“嗯啊！！”身体里的东西因为体位的变化进入到前所未有的深度，德拉科尖叫一声，前端又笔直地顶上了小腹。他扶着克鲁姆的肩膀，软倒在他怀里。这个怪力男人就着这个姿势握住他的腰，自下而上挺动起来，将德拉科顶得像只波浪上的船般上下颠簸。

“啊啊！慢点！不要这么快——”他即便求饶也是一个个祈使句往外蹦，克鲁姆舔着他的脖子不说话，闷声干个不停。

“克鲁姆，停下……”男孩似乎终于屈服了，软下声音叫他。克鲁姆仍不打算就此收手，他贴着德拉科的耳根说：“叫我威克多尔（Victor）。”

德拉科涨红了脸。这个名字本身就有胜利和征服的意思，喊出它就像变相地承认了自己是被征服的——可明明是他先主动的！他咬着牙：“Never！”

克鲁姆无所谓地耸了耸肩，抓着男孩的腰把他举起来又按下，配合着自己的顶弄。这么上下了十来下，德拉科就爽得哭了出来，阴茎一小股一小股地喷出精液，全部射在克鲁姆胸口上。

“威克多尔……威克多尔……”他喃喃地哭着，“轻点……”

克鲁姆满意地重新把他放倒，放慢速度舒缓地进出起来。他也快射了，手辅助性地在根部撸动几下，全部射进湿软的穴道里。

舞会上，克鲁姆和格兰杰是毫无疑问的焦点，书呆子女孩打扮过后的美貌惊艳了所有人。而他另一段艳遇，和他表现得像对陌生人，只在视线交错时交换一个心照不宣的眼神。这莫名给他带来一种类似于偷情的快感，尽管赫敏和他并没有确定什么关系；相比之下，另一个却已经在他身下承欢过几次。德拉科穿着妥帖的黑色西装，头发梳得平整光滑，像位正待加冕的王子；而克鲁姆见过那件白衬衫下的腰肢怎样摆动，金发在枕头上蹭得一团乱，叫得像个站街的荡妇。

“我听说你最近经常陪格兰杰待在图书馆。”

德拉科把自己裹在被子里，只露出半边被吻得斑驳的肩膀。

“我在追她，”克鲁姆很坦诚，“她是个不错的女孩。”

“哇哦。这就是你追她的态度？跟另一个男人上床？”

球星直视着男孩写满讽刺的脸，没急着回答。他亲了亲德拉科勾起一边的嘴角，直到那里开始软化并打开一个入口。

“你让我没法割舍。”克鲁姆拉起男孩的一只手放在嘴边吻了吻，这个动作似乎取悦了他，尽管表现得不是这样。德拉科高傲地挑着眉，“你把我当一个被你迷住的傻姑娘吗？”

“难道不是？”

“Well，我想我并不会跟踪你晨练，只为看看你的布满汗的肌肉。”

“因为你想看就可以看……”克鲁姆抓着德拉科的手往胸口上按，手下结实坚硬的手感让他头脑发昏、四肢发软。他迷恋这具充满荷尔蒙的身体压住他的感觉，还有那双运动员的粗糙的大手伸进……上帝啊。

他呜咽一声，将脸埋到对方胸口，鼻尖不停蹭着，手也不安分地乱动。克鲁姆粗喘几下，一把抓住了他的臀肉，反复揉捏着那两团已经被疼爱得惨不忍睹的软肉。他在男孩耳边用气音问道：“还想来一次？”

德拉科扣着他的背，张开腿夹住了他的腰。

坐在回程的船上，周围的男性全都兴奋地聚在一起聊别的学校的漂亮姑娘们，布斯巴顿的芙蓉是讨论的焦点。他们聊着聊着话题转到了霍格沃兹，立马有人想到克鲁姆：“嘿威克多尔，你不是邀请到一个美人吗？”

克鲁姆把视线从窗外挪开，带了丝不悦看向叫他的人。通常他的同学们对他比较敬畏，他也不是很合群；眼下大家都有点忘乎所以。

“就是赫敏·格兰杰，你们的关系进到哪一步了？”发问的男孩颇具暗示意味地弯着嘴角，“有没有……和你——”

“没有，”他皱紧眉头，“她不是随便的姑娘。”

但他是个随便的男孩。

他毫无理由地想到德拉科红着脸承欢的样子，男孩被做到极致时眼神放空，猩红的舌尖耷拉出嘴角，他的手在自己背上抓出无数道猫似的细小抓痕。接着他想到离开前男孩挑衅的表情。

他看不透那个表情。

当他再次作为国家队的一员参加魁地奇世界杯，在入场式上骑着扫帚绕场一周时，他终于明白了狡诈的男孩的意图。在特等包厢的玻璃墙后方，金发男孩冲他甜甜地笑着，身上穿着保加利亚的球服——上面还缝了个大大的“Krum”。简直就像在说他是他的所有物——这种事他还真干得出来！克鲁姆非常不专业地差点从扫帚上摔下来，咬牙切齿。

比赛结束后他会让德拉科清楚这么做的代价——在那之前，他不能让自己在他的男孩面前丢脸。


End file.
